A near-eye display device may be implemented as a head-mounted display system that allows users to view holographically-generated images as an immersive experience. Images displayed/projected by a near-eye display device may be produced in various manners. For example, near-eye reality display devices may utilize display panels positioned within a user's field of view, while others may utilize waveguides to deliver to a user's eyes imagery produced elsewhere in the system.